


Akaashi's girlfriend

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gender Confusion, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Switching, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Texting, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Everyone has secrets they can't confess, not even to their family or best friends.In Akaashi's case his secret wears a Fukurodani school uniform, is really cute, and loves date nights around Tokyo. Sounds pretty normal, except everything goes to hell and beyond when two drunk friends accidentally find out about his new 'girlfriend.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Akaashi's girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> It's still M/M 🤫
> 
> (Giving some love to the rare pairs!)

It all started on a day like any other.

Tokyo's streets are vibrant as ever illuminated by the twinkle of colorful night lights, a hectic come and go of people giving the impression that even after the sun goes down the city never sleeps. This one district in particular is full of amusement options: arcades, shops, hotels and food stalls, bustling with activity making it the ideal place for a fun meet-up.

"Shit Bokuto, I can't believe the amount of fans chasing after you for autographs! Next time we go partying wear a groucho glasses disguise or something." Kuroo exits a ramen stall wearing his suit necktie as a bandana, with a bottle of sake in hand tumbling on his feet. Even an important businessman such as him can appreciate a night out to let off steam with a friend.

"It's not like I can hide these sexy muscles," Bokuto flexes his arms showing off his biceps, "Am I the strongest ace out there or what?" he asks as he hiccups clearly tipsy as well.

Kuroo squeezes on the hard lump of muscle without reservation, "Dude, that's hot as fuck."

"Thanks bro, I knew you'd get it," he puffs his chest looking awfully proud, the people passing by giggling at his exaggerated pose.

"Let's get outta here before more babes swarm us, how about going to the arcade nearby?"

"Damn right, I'm a whack-a-mole master!"

"Why does that not surprise me at all."

"Because I'm the best at whacking a volley ball, duh."

"Oh yeah, that must be it...anyways, let's try the taiko drums first, I'm pretty good at rhythm games."

All of a sudden Bokuto gets a laughing fit, "We're drunk as hell and you want to play _that_ now?!"

Kuroo smirks supporting himself on the other's shoulder when he's about to lose his balance, "Aaw, looks like the baby owl is afraid of the big bad cat. Or maybe you're actually a chicken, should I call you _Bawk_ uto from now?"

"Hey, stop it! Okay, you asked for it Kuroo," he sulks stomping his feet as they get closer to the arcade entrance, making a brusque stop before they can go in.

"What is it, are you feeling dizzy?"

"My head's spinning like crazy, but that's not the problem...over there, isn't that Akaashi?"

"Oya?" He squints his eyes trying to focus on the person Bokuto is pointing at in the distance. "Oh crap, it's definitely him! Didn't you call him earlier to ask if he was free to join us?"

Bokuto yanks at Kuroo's suit jacket so they're both hidden behind a bus stop billboard. "That's the odd thing, he said he was sick."

"He doesn't look very sick to me. Actually, why the hell is he wearing Fukurodani school uniform? He's kinda old for that."

"Something shady is going on, let's tail him!"

"Really should've brought those groucho glasses," Kuroo removes the necktie around his head to avoid looking conspicuous as they follow behind their target until they reach a convenience store, where Akaashi stops to pick up his phone close enough they can eavesdrop his conversation.

"Hello? Yes, I'm here already," he looks around seemingly nervous making the couple of amateur spies jump behind a corner, "I'm wearing my uniform, do you see me?"

"Oh fuck he has reinforcements, abort the mission!" Bokuto is about to make a run for it when Kuroo tugs at his t-shirt collar.

"Dude, no way." He waves at Bokuto to peek from the corner and they're perplexed at what they're seeing.

"Good night, you look beautiful as always." Akaashi leans to kiss a girl wearing a fluffy teddy-bear style coat, its large hoodie making it impossible to see her face from their position.

Bokuto and Kuroo gasp in unison covering their mouths, "She's got a Fukurodani uniform too, does Hinata know about this Bokuto?"

"Bro, I have no idea," he glares boring holes into the girl attempting to figure out her identity, "She's a bit taller than average, must be a last year student. Looks familiar for some reason so maybe I've seen her around."

Kuroo whistles lowly, "Yeah, check out these legs, she's got an athletic figure...and here I thought Akaashi wasn't into girls."

"He isn't, he's nuts about Hinata."

The girl tiptoes to smooch Akaashi's neck in a shameless move disregarding the people walking by, the blush rising to his cheeks visible even under the dim night lights.

"Mmh, I like that, let's go someplace more private?" he slides a hand down her lower back, slightly lifting her skirt to grab at her ass exposing that there's nothing below other than nude skin.

"Holy shit!!" Bokuto can't help yelling in surprise alerting the couple, followed by a quick retreat as him and Kuroo run away like they've witnessed some sort of terrible crime.

Akaashi wiggles a brow looking sideways, _"That loud voice, wasn't it...?"_

After running for what felt like hours —losing track of their location— they finally drop exhausted on a park bench nearby wheezing for air. Their heads throb from the cocktail of physical effort, alcohol and the unbelievable situation.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do? I feel like Hinata should know or else he might end up getting hurt."

Kuroo pats his back, "Listen, they're not boyfriends, maybe Akaashi is only trying something different."

"I need to know if they're dating," Bokuto stands up giving his friend a resolute look, "Help me out Kuroo, you're the brains and I'm the muscles of this team!"

"Unsure of how are your muscles useful in this case, but I'm curious as well so count me in," he smirks in a hideous way denoting the scheming has already begun in his mind.

\- - -

A week passes and it's time to put their plan into practice, starting with Bokuto inviting their clueless victim for a coffee after work. The more harmless the place, the less he'll expect the attack.

"Hey Akaashi, wanna go to the cinema later? There's a new action movie I'd love to watch." Bokuto follows his script word by word, he's been rehearsing nonstop waiting until Friday, the same day they'd found Akaashi's dirty secret to see his reaction.

"Bfftt-!" the setter spits out his coffee for no apparent reason, carelessly wiping his mouth. "Um, I'm sorry Bokuto-san, I have extra work to finish so I'll be busy today."

 _"Wow, who knew Akaashi was such a bad liar,"_ he thinks putting on his best poker face, "I see, that's too bad. By the way, can I ask you a personal question?"

Akaashi glances at him sipping on his leftover coffee before it gets cold, _"What's with the intense look, is he angry because I didn't accept?"_

"If you ever stopped liking Hinata, would you tell him?"

"Excuse me?" he frowns leaving his cup on the table, "Why would you ask such a thing? I love him, that won't change so easily."

Bokuto searches into his eyes for any clue of deceit, _"He's either super convincing or telling the truth. Damn it, then who's the girl?"_

"What's wrong? You're making the same moody expression as when you entered dejected mode during a volleyball match."

Beating around the bush isn't Bokuto's forte and soon he gives up trying to be subtle, "Uh...just curious if you were seeing someone else besides Hinata?"

Looks like the question has caught Akaashi off guard making him stutter, "N-no, even if we're not boyfriends I'm very happy with our relationship. He's special, we've done things I wouldn't with anyone else." The way his eyes shimmer, his flushed cheeks and his soft smile leaves no room for doubt that he's sincere about his feelings.

"Right, that's what I thought you'd say." They empty their drinks right away, saying their goodbyes when Akaashi excuses himself to leave in a hurry while tapping on his phone.

-Kuroo: how was it?

-Bokuto: he's acting really suspicious 

-Bokuto: I bet he's going out with her today

-Kuroo: okay, everything is going according to our plan

-Kuroo: Akaashi is the predictable type

-Kuroo: if they meet again it'll likely be at the same place, same time

-Bokuto: what if we're wrong?

-Kuroo: only one way to find out (✧ω✧)

\- - -

White shirt, check.

Striped blue necktie, check.

Fukurodani school uniform, check.

Akaashi looks at himself on the mirror pushing up his glasses. Miraculously his old uniform still fits, the fabric stretching barely enough sticking to his body tighter than it did his last year of high school.

"What am I doing?" he fixes his tie questioning his own moral standards, "This is so embarrassing, and here I am looking forward to it."

The oldest taboo in the story of mankind, doing something you aren't meant to added to the risk of getting caught, an explosive combination for a person with common sense like Akaashi. His heart skips a beat when his phone dings within his pocket, checking the incoming texts fast as the wind.

\- ♥️: are you ready for tonight?

\- ♥️: let's make it a date you won't forget

-Akaashi: I'm up for whatever you like

\- ♥️: careful what you ask for

\- ♥️: I'm feeling quite naughty

-Akaashi: you're always naughty, what's different this time?

\- ♥️: see for yourself

Akaashi receives a photo showing a uniform skirt lifted with erotic intent. No underwear, a soaked dildo between parted legs still shoved inside hinting what's to come. He bites his lower lip getting hard at the alluring sight, massaging himself through his pants.

-Akaashi: are you that eager to get fucked?

\- ♥️: you know the answer love

"Love." If he was already excited the use of their most intimate pet name has made him just as eager. He puts away his phone, lies on bed and shrugs down his bottoms to masturbate picturing himself in place of the dildo. A small relief before their date, his lover keeps teasing him since last week but he doesn't want to come off as desperate for sex, which he _really_ is. Spilling inside his fist Akaashi produces a resigned sigh, "God, I need it so bad."

\- - -

Yet another lively night in Tokyo; Bokuto and Kuroo walk past the same arcade ready for their secret mission disguised with hoodies, caps and dark clothes as if they were professional spies, although their shady aura is catching more eyes than intended.

"Did you really come here wearing a pair of groucho glasses?" Kuroo snickers.

"Will you stop laughing already?! I thought you were serious about that, and it totally suit the detective look!"

"Okay Sherlock, whatever you say."

Bokuto grumbles to himself, "At least I'm an agent of the law, you're more like a loan shark or a mafia thug."

"That hurt my feelings, who came up with this whole plan huh?"

"Fine, you're an evil mastermind, I'll give you that."

"Why thank you," Kuroo points at the corner they hid behind last time, "Now let's take our positions."

Nearly ten o'clock, Akaashi came around this hour so they're checking their phones every minute praying their hunch is right. Lady luck is on their side, the setter appears running in front of the convenience store looking at his wristwatch, he's always punctual to his dates.

"Wow Kuroo, you're good."

"Heh, predictable."

Not a minute later the mystery girl is here wearing her teddy-bear hooded coat. They repeat their ritual of kissing and touching wantonly for a while before walking away with Bokuto and Kuroo chasing close behind, snapping some incriminating pictures to be used as proof.

"I didn't take Akaashi for the type who likes public affection, much less public French kissing."

Bokuto blinks watching him move a hand to the girl's ass grabbing at it with gusto. "Whoever this girl is she's real dangerous, I've never seen him act so horny without Hinata involved."

"He's going as far as to lie about his age if he's wearing his high school uniform for her," Kuroo concludes with intelligence, too bad he's guessed wrong.

"You're right, he also denied to be dating someone else...he's hiding it for some reason."

Kuroo pinches his brows deep in thought, "Maybe it's the age difference?"

"Or he doesn't want Hinata to know."

The girl grips Akaashi's hand dragging him to a lonely alleyway pushing him against the wall. They peek worried from a distance and their blood freezes when she falls to her knees, undoing Akaashi's zipper and dropping his pants to start pumping his cock in the open.

"Ah-! Not here, it's too-"

"Shh." His shaft goes down her throat smoothly, rocking her head with so much intensity Akaashi can't resist thrusting along the sharp motions, his fears washed away by the pleasure. In the heat of the moment he tugs at her hoodie almost removing it before his hand is swatted harshly.

"Don't, remember our deal."

"Nngh- you're killing me," he groans as he keeps pounding inside her mouth edging the climax, "I'm- so close love, w-wanna taste it?"

She pulls back licking the early drops that trickle from the slit, "Yes, senpai."

Listening to these words makes Akaashi come then and there. A pair of soft lips suck at the head while he shudders watching her swallow one spurt of cum after another with appetite, the vulgar slurping sounds egging him on for a second round. His cock stands ready and willing until a stray cat tosses a trash can nearby startling them out of their trance.

"Let's go to the usual place before somebody sees us." Akaashi pulls up his pants hurriedly close to tripping on his feet, the girl chuckles and they run away faster than Bokuto and Kuroo can follow. Not that they would, the shock has left them glued to the ground.

Kuroo shares a stunned look with Bokuto, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah."

"They're probably going to the nearest hotel to fuck their brains out, he was still hard as bricks."

"Yeah."

"Hello, anybody there?" asks Kuroo waving a hand in front of his face, "Do you still want to follow them?"

Bokuto shakes his head with a glum expression, "Nah, we've seen enough. Akaashi wouldn't do something like that unless he really liked that girl...we should inform Hinata, he deserves to know what's going on."

\- - -

Doki-Doki Karaoke.

The flashy sign outside this little business invites its customers for a fun time singing and drinking, mostly teenagers, some drunk adults, a few couples...and among these couples we have Akaashi and his mysterious partner. Perhaps karaoke isn't a bad choice for relaxation after a blowjob equal parts stressful-arousing in a dark alley, nothing of that sort could happen in a place like this. Or could it?

"Welcome to Doki-Doki, we're pleased to see you again sir!" the young girl behind the counter greets them with a friendly smile.

Akaashi steps ahead while his date hides cautiously after him. "Good night, we'd like to use a standard karaoke room."

"Of course! We have a special offer for loyal customers tonight, would you like to try our deluxe karaoke room for the same price as the standard?"

"S-sure, thanks for your kindness," he glances away slightly ashamed to be recognized as a 'loyal' customer, apparently they've been coming here a bit too often.

"How long will you stay, the usual thirty minutes?"

Clinging to Akaashi from behind the girl whispers, "Make it one hour senpai." She smacks his butt playfully and he jolts blushing at the boldness conveyed in these words.

"One- one hour please."

"Great choice! Our deluxe karaoke has a wider selection of songs and the room is equipped with a big sofa, ambient lights and extra drinks. Enjoy yourselves."

They walk the main hallway listening to the loud music and voices coming from the rooms to each side, business is booming despite being late in the night. Akaashi opens the door and the deluxe karaoke room is everything they were promised, there's a half-moon shaped sofa fit for at least five people, soft ambient lights instead of plain lamps, different types of non-alcoholic drinks, and the karaoke machine is on playing pop tunes.

"It's fancier I guess."

"You're upping your game senpai, I'm impressed."

"...Let me help you take off your coat."

First and foremost the hoodie slides down and orange locks of hair break free, scruffed and adorable-looking just as their owner, so irresistible the setter can't help himself from stealing a kiss.

"Hm? Like what you see?" Hinata grins drooping his head to the side faking innocence, as if he didn't know the answer.

"You can’t imagine how much."

Somewhere at home Bokuto sneezes, if only he knew what was really happening he wouldn't have worried over nothing. Why did he find the girl familiar? Why did Akaashi act so reckless? Why did he lie to begin with? Well, hiding his and Hinata's weekly 'kink night' dates would be the main reason.

The redhead spins on his feet making a peace sign, "Ta-da! What do you think, does the Fukurodani uniform suit me?"

"Looks cute on you," his eyes roam from the floating skirt showing the lower curve of Hinata's bum to his firm legs wearing black knee-high socks. It's taking a great deal of restraint not to get his hands all over him this very moment.

"Hehe, this is why I told you not to touch my hoodie, noone could tell I wasn't a girl thanks to it."

"Sorry for getting too excited, but next time you should consider giving a heads up before blowing me in public. It was risky."

Hinata seizes his necktie in a bucle around his fist leading him towards the sofa, pushing him down to sit on it. "You mean you didn't like it? Even though you came plenty in my mouth?"

"I never said I didn't, it's just-" he frowns staring at his groin, "Difficult to control myself when you do things like that without warning." Akaashi's number one weakness, his emotions go wild when he loses his cool, a trait that clashes often with Hinata's spontaneous nature.

"Hmm...meaning I shouldn't go ahead with the sexy stuff I had planned for you tonight!" Hinata teases picking up the karaoke microphone, "How about singing for a while, do you know the song Bakamitai from Yakuza?"

"Wa- wait a minute, you're going to sing?!"

"I mean, what I wanted to do would've been too much for someone weak of heart like my dear senpai."

Akaashi sulks yanking at Hinata's uniform shirt dragging him to stand between his legs, "Don't play with me."

"Ooh, scary, stop glaring at me like that."

"I thought tonight was going to be special."

"It sure is," he giggles at his lover's exasperation tossing the microphone on the sofa, "So senpai, why don't you tell me what you want?"

"You know," his hands roam massaging Hinata's thighs feeling his incredibly taut muscles, slowly moving up underneath his skirt then patiently back to his knees. "Show me more?"

"Ah, you mean this?" Hinata lifts the front of his skirt to reveal his half-erection surrounded by a cock ring squeezing tightly at it, twitching in front of the setter eager for his loving touch.

"Damn Shouyou, you're so lewd."

Leave it up to Hinata to always bring something extra to the table, maybe a surprise from time to time isn't that bad after all. The pink cock ring vaguely resembles a laced ribbon in Akaashi's mind, embellishing a gift just for him. He wraps his fingers around, a gentle back and forth motion getting it to full hardness within a few jerks.

"A-ahn, Keiji-!"

"Senpai."

"Yes, senpai..."

"Good boy." Akaashi rewards his obedience mouthing his sack as he curls his index and thumb at the tip toying with the most sensitive parts, sliding his thumb across the frenulum and stroking the slit before going back to pumping energetically with his whole fist.

"Oh- w-wow, yes, keep going." Wearing a cock ring tonight was probably the best idea, otherwise he would've already come if it weren't for the grip strangling his aching hard-on. A week's worth of getting pent up means willpower alone isn't enough so this is a sacrifice he's willing to make, they paid for sixty minutes of fun —foreplay included— and they're holding up their end of the bargain.

"Look how big you've got, this is all for me isn't it?" Akaashi lolls his tongue leaving a moist trail from Hinata's balls through his entire shaft, stopping at the tip doing a saucy flick of tongue while staring into the other's eyes.

"Because of you," he corrects removing Akaashi's glasses throwing them on the sofa. "Your eyes are so beautiful, I want to see them."

The blush scorching the setter's cheeks is totally adorable, yet he tries to divert the attention somewhere else. "Stay still for a second Shouyou," he grabs the end of the skirt rolling it up and inside the waist band so it doesn't get on the way.

"I can take it off if it bothers you." Not in the slightest judging by the way Akaashi leans to suck his cock as if he'd been dying for it. His tongue envelops the head savoring Hinata's taste as he laps tenderly at the slit, swirling all over it as he's learnt to please him. "Uwah- Keiji, that's-"

Suddenly there's a loud slap leaving Hinata's rear stinging from the harsh punishment, he lets out a gasp and his eyes shoot wide open to see Akaashi scowling at him while he keeps on sucking.

"I'm sorry _senpai_ , I'll behave from now." The playful tone really gets Akaashi going and he sinks further on Hinata's length, bobbing his head at a rapid pace stuffing up his cheek with a succulent cock.

Hinata is doing his best to endure the onslaught holding onto Akaashi's hair, nudging at him to take him in deeper. "Mnn, you're quite slutty aren't you? You love choking on your kouhai's cock," he utters earning a longing gaze in return, "You look so gorgeous like this, my dearest senpai."

Dirty talk aside he isn't wrong, Akaashi's erotic expression is a truly charming sight. Gleaming blue eyes oozing with desire, his face flushed a dark red, puffy lips eager to satisfy him, and most importantly only Hinata gets to enjoy this part of him.

 _"Fuck Shouyou, keep talking like that."_ Sadly his mouth is busy to voice his thoughts so he settles for showing his enthusiasm swallowing his entire shaft down his throat, grabbing at Hinata's thighs as he takes on a careless, uneven rhythm. He's far too excited to act proper anymore.

"Ah! W-wait, too much, don't- don't wanna come yet!" He whines feeling the cock ring get even tighter, his erection pulses inside Akaashi's warm throat and he's forced to yank at his hair pushing him away before he reaches the climax.

Akaashi lets go with a cute 'mwah' and a clear dribble of precum slides down his chin. "Hah...n-no good?"

"Too good," Hinata breathes out straddling his lap, pushing him onto the backrest of the sofa.

"You don't have to hold back for me," he smiles glancing at the redhead's swollen member.

"Right back at you, don't think I didn't notice the bulge in your pants!"

"Um, well, I wanted to repay you for earlier."

Hinata chuckles kissing his cheek, "Such a generous senpai I've got, how about you start by getting more comfortable?" he says pulling his uniform jacket down his shoulders.

"Thank you," he shrugs it off leaving it atop the sofa loosening his necktie next, "I'd offer to do the same, but I rather like you on that uniform."

"I can tell, your stiffy is poking at my ass right now."

"You didn't have to point that out."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me..." Hinata slips a hand in his uniform pocket taking out a tiny lube bottle, enough for one or two uses at most. "Did you bring a condom?"

Akaashi looks like his whole life is flashing before his eyes, "I- I forgot." He thinks back to when he was touching himself in bed, where he'd left it by the pillow. _"Shit, this is what happens when I can't think clearly."_

They stare awkwardly at each other, then between their legs to both Hinata's cock and Akaashi's clothed tent. There's no way they're leaving it at that, not now, not ever.

"Shouyou, if it's okay with you-"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish."

"It's written all over your face!"

"I want to make sure it's what you want."

"Keiji," Hinata wraps his arms around his neck for a kiss, "I like it when you come inside me."

The way Akaashi's erection stirs tells he's happy with his answer, "Yeah, I like it raw too."

With that problem solved Hinata starts unbuttoning his pants, Akaashi helps by rising his hips and they get removed along his underwear, his hard cock slapping against his stomach while his clothes fall to the floor.

"So you really were holding back, huh?" An impish grin escapes Hinata's lips watching a milky-white flow trickle onto the setter's stomach.

"Yeah, even though I masturbated before our date I'm still pent up."

"And I gave you a blowjob after, just how needy are you?"

Even if he tried Akaashi can't hide the furious blush painting his face, "You're to blame, showing me perverted pictures and teasing me for a week."

"That's cute," Hinata drops his weight on his crotch to grind their erections together rocking his hips in a sensual manner. "Coming from the guy who suggested to have sex wearing high school uniforms."

"Nngh, yes...I didn't mention any cock ring though." Fair point. He wraps their cocks inside his fist jerking them off at once, fast and rough mingling their precum in a sloppy handjob that feels heavenly thrusting their hips in unison.

"Ah, aahn! Fuck, that's it, so good!"

"The- the lube, get the lube Shouyou."

He fumbles a hand on the sofa for a bit, uncapping the bottle pouring all of its content over their shafts making an even bigger mess of fluids.

"Mmhh, ah, want to fuck me senpai? Want me to ride your cock?"

Akaashi's voice comes out husky with arousal as he continues his handjob making squelching noises, "Please, please love."

Before anything else Hinata rolls the front of his skirt back inside the waist band for good measure, he can't afford to get cum on it. Akaashi grips firmly at his thighs as he watches him take position above his lenght, the tip goes in and the redhead sighs in bliss slowly moving down coiling around the pleasurable girth.

"Ooh..." Hinata supports himself with his hands on the backrest, his ass hits Akaashi's crotch bottoming in and they stay still for a minute until Hinata sees fit to start bouncing on him.

"So tight, you feel amazing Shouyou," a little praise makes Hinata snap his hips up and down in swift powerful motions, the claps of skin against skin extremely arousing for both.

"Yeah? You like how it feels doing it raw?"

"I love it," he releases his vice grip from Hinata's thighs to squeeze at his plump rear, slamming upwards to fuck into him as deep as he can reach.

"Aah-mmhh! Say senpai, which do you like more, coming inside me or..."

In the blink of an eye Hinata gets off his lap, now kneeling in front to grab at the underside of Akaashi's thighs, lifting his legs with his cock prodding at his hole.

"...me coming inside you?"

This sex rollercoaster is driving Akaashi crazy, his legs spread willingly despite the sudden role swap. "Either way is fine."

"Correct answer!" Having passed the endurance test Hinata gets rid of the cock ring, his member twitching anxiously as he guides it stretching the rim. Akaashi smoothly opens up to his lenght, the snug and hot sensation inviting his cock to dive further in.

Akaashi scrapes a hand on the backrest while he covers his mouth with the other, trying to muffle the moans threatening to escape his throat as he gets pounded wildly into the sofa.

"What're you doing senpai? You don't want people to find out you're enjoying yourself?"

"Ungh...we can't...get caught."

"Oh, let's use this," he picks up the karaoke remote cranking up the music volume. "Now let out your voice for me, I promise it'll feel much better."

"There's no way I'm go-oh-ooh shit!" One heavy shove of hips makes him see stars, his sweet spot gets bumped at over and over again with a vengeance and he tries to resist but his moans turn louder, way more obscene calling Hinata's name finally letting go of his restraint. "Ngh- Shouyou, give it to me Shouyou, love-!"

His pleas are answered by a cumshot deep inside his body but playtime isn't over yet, Hinata slips out of his hole overflowing with cum to ride his lap once more. He's milking Akaashi's cock next even if it's the last thing he does tonight.

"It's time to give your kouhai a reward, okay?" He's definitely overstimulated from the orgasm but he sinks on Akaashi's shaft on trembling legs one last time swinging his hips with passion.

"A-ah, you- you're tireless Shouyou, I'm gonna-" his train of thought falls apart when Hinata tugs at his necktie pulling him for a kiss burning with desire. Their tongues meet without hesitation, Akaashi kneads at Hinata's butt under his skirt and he spanks softly at both cheeks feeling the redhead's walls flutter around him.

"You want my cum Shouyou, is that it?"

"Ye-e-ess Kei- Keiji!"

"Senpai."

"Yes, senpai!"

"I love you." Akaashi groans slotting his head on the curve of Hinata's neck, smooching through his skin as he thrusts erratically filling his lover with a load of cum. His cock releases persistently leaving Hinata's ass brimming with his seed when he slides out due to the slippery mix of fluids.

Hinata slumps resting on top of Akaashi clinging to each other for an intimate hug, their chests pressed tight feeling the fast thumping of their hearts. The setter coughs after a while gathering the bravery to speak.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For indulging my requests."

"It's fun for me too!"

 _"Do you realize how much this matters to me?"_ Now of all times Akaashi recalls his conversation with Bokuto earlier in the day, "It is, but...I'd only do this sort of thing with you. For you."

"You're saying you only like to get kinky with me?"

"That's- uh, yes, I didn't mean it that literally though."

"What do you mean then?" The redhead tilts his head just like a confused puppy would.

Akaashi sighs at how naive he is, although that's part of his charm. "I haven't had sex with anyone else lately. I understand this is an open relationship but it doesn't feel right, not with the way I feel about you."

"So that's why you were so horny."

"Sho- Shouyou, I'm being serious here!"

"I know," he chuckles kissing his lips, "You always are Keiji."

"Why do you suppose I'm doing it?"

"Because you like me, right?"

"Because I love you, and only you."

The mood is heating up again and they're about to begin another make out session when somebody knocks on the door.

"Excuse me sir, your sixty minutes are up! Would you like to extend your stay?"

They exchange a lascive gaze, the slick between their legs hasn't dried up yet and apparently their urges aren't sufficiently sated either.

"Another hour, please."

\- - -

-Bokuto: hey, good morning

-Bokuto: let's have a coffee after you're done with work?

-Bokuto: need to have a talk with you

How odd that Bokuto keeps asking to meet for coffee when he actually hates its bitterness. Akaashi frowns wary at the 'talk' bit considering how it went last time, but he's exhausted after spending the night with Hinata, a shot of caffeine is exactly what he needs right now.

-Akaashi: see you at the usual coffee shop :)

He had a bad feeling about this meeting and his fears become a reality when he sees Bokuto and Kuroo sitting together at the table.

_"Why is pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san here?"_

"Akaaashiii!! We ordered your favorite coffee, come here before it gets cold!"

Kuroo elbows his side making Bokuto wince, "Hey Akaashi-san, you look tired, had a long night?"

 _"What's going on here?"_ His instincts tell him to leave but that'd be rude after the free drink. He better finish it quickly.

Bokuto nods glaring at the setter, "Yeah, you said you'd be busy with work didn't you?"

"Uh, yes, unfortunately I didn't get much sleep."

"Liar," Kuroo mumbles with a smirk, "How come we saw you at Tokyo's arcade district last night?"

Akaashi's eyes go wide in shock and he's unable to say a word in spite of his parted lips.

"We saw everything, you don't have to lie to us," says Bokuto in a grave tone while he puts his phone on the table.

"Wha-what do you mean?" No choice, he has to deny it.

"Wow, look at his face Bokuto, what an awful liar."

"It's not our business who you date with Akaashi, but we want to protect Hinata."

The setter starts shaking lightly, "Protect him? I haven't done anything-"

"Really, are you going to deny it after this?" Bokuto slides the phone to the middle of the table, swiping at the screen displaying the pictures they'd taken.

"You followed me?!"

"How often do you get blown in public wearing your high school uniform?" Kuroo asks mockingly.

"Tell us who the girl is."

"...What girl?"

Bokuto huffs in anger, "The girl from the pictures, who else!!"

Oh. Oh no. This is a bigger misunderstanding than Akaashi had imagined, it's much worse than getting kink-shamed, they think he's _cheating_ on Hinata with a girl...when that girl was Hinata in disguise. _"Crap, how do I fix this mess?!"_

"If you won't admit it we'll talk to Hinata about it."

"We're fucking."

Kuroo and Bokuto are thrown back by the bold confession, gasping out loud dramatically.

"Please don't tell anyone," Akaashi holds up his phone showing a selfie of him and Hinata singing in the karaoke room.

"Wait, wait..." It takes a while to process the meaning of this picture, "The person wearing a girls' uniform is Hinata?!"

"Bo-Bokuto-san, k-keep quiet!!"

"Damn, you're one kinky bastard Akaashi-san, making Hinata wear a skirt for sex." Says the pot to the kettle.

"Guuhh!" Akaashi's face turns crimson covering it with his hands in embarrassment.

"Did you use protection at least?"

"Ugh, screw you guys!" Their coffee gets colder as they watch Akaashi leave making a dash between the crowd of people.

Kuroo hikes a brow at Bokuto and they share a glance before bursting into laughter like a couple of dumbasses, or more like dumb and dumber.

"Holy shit, that was hilarious...I feel so bad for doubting Akaashi now."

"You reckon he'd let me watch?" Kuroo ponders stroking his chin.

"I doubt it unless you're also wearing a skirt."

\- - -

[ "♥️" has been changed to "Shouyou" ]

-Akaashi: next date let's go somewhere new

-Shouyou: (ﻭ ˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

-Shouyou: what are we wearing

-Akaashi: it's a surprise

-Akaashi: save yourself for me, will you?

-Akaashi: ♡(◡‿◡)

And so next 'kink night' has been scheduled, hopefully without witnesses this time!

\- - -

FIN ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Akaashi can't get a break. On another note Bokuto is such a bro caring for Hinata, and Kuroo's just having fun as usual 😂


End file.
